Enfance Douleureuse
by Dellanir
Summary: Et si les Potter avait eut 4 enfants en comptant Harry ? Harry & sa soeur jumelle Arianna vont vivre chez les Dursleys après un tragique évenement jusqu'a un jour on les Moldu vont aller trop loin ... Ma première fic soyez indulgent merci
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE

_Harry et Arianna Potter sont jumeaux mais ce n'est pas les seules enfants de Lily & James il y a eut aussi Elisabeth et Juliette toute deux aussi jumelles, aujourd'hui elles étaient invitée par les amies des deux filles. Lily et James Potter sont très fiers d'avoir eut de si beau enfants surtout qu'ils passaient la majorité du temps à faire une course poursuite dans la Manoir des Potter. Aujourd'hui on était le 1__er__ novembre un jour après le meurtre des Londubat ou Neville devint le Survivant. On pouvait déjà voir tout les sorciers et sorcière sortirent et faire la fête en secret. La famille Potter se montait très prudent car il pouvait y avoir encore des Mangemort dans les environs qui chercheraient leur maître déchu. Alors que Lily et James était entrain de se marrer devant la scène qui se déroulait devant les yeux, James se retourna car il avait entendu des cris dehors alors il alla vers la fenêtre et c'est la qu'il vit des Mangemort entrain de se diriger jusqu'à leur Manoir. Il alla rejoindre sa femme et regarda ses enfants._

**« James que ce passe t'il ? » **_demanda Lily alarmée et inquiète_

**« Les Mangemort arrivent ! Reste avec les enfants ! »**

**« Non ! Je vais combattre avec toi ! » **

_Pendant ce temps les Mangemort étaient rentré dans le Manoir, ils se dirigèrent jusqu'à une pièce ou on entendait James et Lily se disputer. C'était écœurant, alors ils firent exploser la porte et ils entrèrent dans la chambre. Ils commencèrent une lutte acharnée en s'envoyant des sorts complexes, les Mangemort n'avaient pas pensé une seule seconde que les derniers des enfants des Potter étaient dans la même pièce et qui voyaient donc toute la scène. Certain des Mangemort s'écroulèrent dans la pièce, Lily et James Potter étaient épuisée dut au sort qui avaient reçu. Soudain l'une des Mangemorte enleva son masque et on découvrit que c'était Bellatrix Lestrange. Un sourire était sur le visage de Bella, elle adorait torturer les gens et d'Alleur elle y prenait un tel plaisir._

**« Bellatrix Lestrange j'aurais du me douter que tu étais derrière tout ça ! » **_dit James_

**« Eh oui ! Tu me connais bien pour ça Potter ! Endoloris ! Endoloris ! Endoloris » **_cria Bella en pointant sa baguette sur les deux Potter_

_Lily & James se tordaient de douleur à la puissance que Bellatrix avaient envoyé le sort d'Endoloris. Les deux jumeaux pleuraient devant la scène qui se déroulait devant leurs yeux. Bella ne prit la peine de les attaquer car elle n'attaquait que les Adultes jamais les bébés. Elle se dirigea vers les autres Mangemort et leur fait signe qu'ils avant de partir elle cria_

**« Feudeymon ! Incendio ! Lacarnum Inflamare »**

_A présent le Manoir des Potter étaient en feu et commençait à bruler tout le Manoir. Puis une fois sortit elle pointa sa baguette sur le Manoir et cria_

**«Mosmordre ! »**

_Puis ils transplanèrent. Juste après arriva les 3 Maraudeurs venu rendre visite à leurs amis. Quand d'un coup Remus s'arrêta car il vit deux chose qu'il ne pensait pas voir surtout que le puissant Mage Noir était censé être mort_

**« La marque des Ténèbres ! Et le Manoir est en feu !!»**

_Alors les 3 amis se précipitèrent à l'intérieur, baguette prêt à servir. Ils entrèrent et entendirent des pleure d'enfants. Ils foncèrent là d'où provenait les cris. Ils virent au sol leurs deux amis inerte encerclés par les flammes alors ils se hâtèrent d'être près d'eux. Les 3 Maraudeurs crièrent à l'unisson_

_**« **_**Aguamenti ! Finite Incantatem ! »**

**« Sirius ! Remus ! Peter c'est bien vous ? »** _dit James dans un murmure_

**« Oui c'est nous ! Que c'est-il passé ? »** _demanda Sirius_

**« Les Mangemort sont venu ici pour nous torturer et surtout pour savoir ou était Voldemort ! Il y avait Bella avec eux Sirius. »** _Dit James le souffle coupé_

**« Je lui ferais payée sois en sure Cornedrue ! »** _Répondit Patmol_

**« Non ! Je ne veux pas que tu atterrisses à Azkaban pour ça Patmol ! Qui pourrait élever mes enfants sinon »**

**« Tu as raison ! Mais un jour on lui fera payer ça ! Je te le promets. On va vous emmener à St Mangouste »**

_Puis Sirius se leva et dit à Remus de l'aider à prendre leurs amis tandis que Peter lui se chargeait de prendre les jumeaux. Arrivé à St Mangouste ils leurs dirent rapidement ce qui c'était passé. Mais une heure après l'un des médecins leur dirent qu'ils allaient restée comme ça aussi longtemps qu'il le faudrait. Sirius, Remus et Peter se levèrent en remerciant l'infermière et partirent dans la maison de Remus. Ils s'installèrent dans les fauteuils silencieusement en se regardant._

**« Que va-t-on faire pour les enfants ? Je n'ai pas d'argent pour que je les élève comme il faut »** _dit Patmol_

**« Moi non plus je ne peux pas et ce à cause de mes transformations lunaire »** _dit Lunard_

**« Moi je n'ai pas assez de place dans mon appartement sinon j'aurais bien voulu m'en occupé ! »** _dit Queudver_

**« Il n'y a qu'une seule solution alors même si je n'aime pas trop » **_dit Patmol_

**« C'est quoi Patmol ? » **_demanda Remus_

**« Confier au Dursley la garde d'Harry et Arianna étant donner que Pétunia est la tante des jumeaux. Mais faudrait en parler à Dumbledore avant ! » **_dit__Patmol_

**« Oui tu as raison ! Allons le voir ! » **_dit Queudver_

**« A minuit ? Il ne va pas apprécier tu sais ? » **_dit Patmol amusée_

**« Réfléchit si on emmène les jumeaux demain alors qu'ils y a des Moldus qui risque de nous voir ça va faire une histoire ! » **_dit Queudver_

**« Queudver à raison sur se point Patmol ! Allons-y ! » **_dit Lunard_

_Et c'est ainsi qu'ils partirent direction Poudlard ils transplanèrent à la cabane hurlante et arrivèrent donc directement en dessous du Saul Cogneur et allèrent donc jusqu'au Château en espérant de ne pas tomber sur des élèves. Puis ils arrivèrent enfin devant le bureau du professeur Dumbledore et frappèrent à la porte jusqu'à ce qu'une voix endormi leur réponde de rentrez. Albus se leva et leur invita de s'assoir._

**« Que me vaux cette visite Peter, Remus et Sirius à ****une heure du matin**** ? » **_demanda Dumbledore _

**« Savez-vous professeur ce qui c'est passée ce soir Chez Lily et James ? » **_demanda Patmol_

**« Non je ne sais pas et j'aimerais que vous m'éclairiez la dessus » **_répondit Dumbledore_

**« Et bien voilà ! Ce soir on avait été invité par Lily et James pour le repas mais quand on est arrivée on a vu sa marque ! On a prévenu les Auror et on est entrée dans le Manoir quand on a entendu des pleurs d'enfants, alors on est montée là ou venaient les pleurs et on a vu James et Lily au sol et les deux jumeaux qui pleuraient. James nous a dit qu'ils avaient été attaqué par des Mangemort et il nous à dit qu'il avait reconnu Bellatrix derrière son masque. On les a emmenées à St Mangouste mais ils ne pourront peut-être jamais sortir. « **

**« Et pour les enfants que comptez-vous faire ? »**

**« On c'est dit qu'on allait les confier à leur tante Pétunia Dursley qui est la sœur de Lily »**

**« Très bien il faut que je leur écrive une lettre leur expliquant donc tout ce qui c'est passée » **

_Une heure après ils se retrouvèrent à Privet Drive. Ils cherchèrent la fameuse maison et la trouvèrent enfin après quelque minute de marche. Ils déposèrent les deux enfants avec la lettre et transplanèrent juste après avoir dit un adieu triste. _


	2. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

_Les deux jumeaux avaient maintenant 6 ans tout les deux. Ils ne considéraient pas les Dursley comme une bonne famille d'accueil. Harry et Arianna les détestaient car ils les maltraiteraient depuis qu'ils s'avaient marché et parler. On les fouettait et les Dursley les ruaient de coups cela les faisaient bien rigoler, même qu'ils adoraient ça. Aujourd'hui les Dursley allaient rendre visite à des amis et donc ils partaient toute la journée. Vernon dit à sa femme et son fils d'aller dans la voiture tandis qu'il se dirigea là ou séjournait les jumeaux. Il les fit sortir et les regarda_

**« Nous allons vous laissez pendant environ deux heure ! Vous n'avez pas intérêt de toucher quoi que ce soit nous appartenant ! C'est clair ? »**

**« Oui mon oncle ! »** _dirent les jumeaux_

_Vernon partit en fermant bien la porte et puis on attendit après la voiture partir. Les jumeaux sortirent et se dirigèrent dans la chambre de leur oncle et tante. Ils fouillèrent et trouvèrent un livre qui avait été bien cachée par les vêtements. Ils l'ouvrirent et virent qu'il appartenait à leur maman, alors ils prirent le livre et refermèrent l'armoire en faisant attention à ce que tout soit remis comme avant pour que personne ne remarque qu'Harry et Arianna avait pris quelque chose puis ils mirent le livre dans leur chambre. Au retour des Dursley, ils se firent de nouveau frapper et cette fois beaucoup plus fort que d'habitude. Mme Figgs qui passait par là vit toute la scène, par Merlin mais ils sont fous. Pendant ce temps ils dirent aux jumeaux qu'ils avaient été invités à une remise des prix. Ils partirent en fermant la porte. Pendant ce temps les jumeaux étaient entrain de perdre du sang. Mme Figgs quant a elle avait prévenu le directeur et il avait envoyé une dizaine d'Auror sur le coup. Nymphadora Tonks ouvrit la porte en murmurant « __Alohomora__». Ils rentrèrent dans la maison et virent du sang qui se dirigeait dans un placard ? Elle se dirigea donc vers ce placard et ouvrit la porte, elle étouffa un cri silencieux en voyant Arianna et Harry Potter endormis avec pleins de sang qui coulait. Les autres Auror arrivèrent en courant quand ils entendirent le cri de Nymphadora Tonks et ils se raidirent tous devant la scène. Dora nettoya d'un seul coup de baguette le sang qui était parterre. Elle prit deux couvertures pour que les enfants soit au chaud jusqu'à Poudlard. Ceci fait elle demanda à l'un des Auror de prendre l'un des jumeaux tandis qu'elle prendrait l'autre. Ils partirent sans laisser de mots au Dursley et allèrent directement à Poudlard. Ils déposèrent les enfants à l'infirmerie de Poudlard. Arianna fut la première à reprendre connaissance, elle regarda autour d'elle et remarqua qu'on était dans une sorte d'infirmerie, elle remarqua aussi que l'on avait soigné toute ses blessures_

**« On est ou Madame ? »**_ demanda Arianna_

**« A l'infirmerie de Poudlard Arianna ! On vous a transporté ici pour vous soigner ! » **_Dis Tonks_

**« C'est quoi Poudlard Madame ? » **_Demanda Arianna_

**« Une école de sorcier pas vraie madame? » **_Demanda Harry_

**« Comment le sais-tu mon petit ? » **_Demanda Nymphadora Tonks étonnée_

**« C'est parce-que j'ai lu un livre qui appartient à Maman et dedans il y avait une lettre. Et je ne sais pas pourquoi notre tante l'avait caché dans son armoire. »**

**« Et il est ou ce livre en question ? »**

**« Dans notre chambre madame ! »**

**« D'accord on ira le chercher ! En attendant vous resterez ici avant d'aller à St Mangouste avec votre parrain »**

**« On va y faire quoi là-bas Madame ? »**

**« Voir vos parents les enfants ! » **_fit deux voix qui venaient d'entrer dans la pièce ce qui les fit tous sursautée, c'est Tonks qui se ressaisit la première_

**« Sirius n'a tu pas honte de nous faire sursautée ! Toi aussi Remus ! »**

**« Désolé ! » **_dirent –ils avant d'éclater de rire_

**« Comme je vous l'est expliqué avant que vos parrains n'arrivent vous allez voir vos parents, vous vivrez avec vos parrains car vos parents sont incapables de bouger. Pendant que Sirius vous accompagne à St Mangouste moi j'irais avec Remus pour récupérer vos affaires et ce livre. Comment s'intitule ton livre ? »**

**« Il s'appelle je crois **_L'histoire de Poudlard »_

**« D'accord ! Viens Remus on va le chercher mais demande à Peter de venir aussi ! »**

_Il acquiesça et partirent en direction de Privet Drive. Pendant ce temps Sirius regarda les jumeaux avant de parler_

**« Ils vous ont fait quoi exactement la famille Dursley ? »**

**« Ils nous battaient tout le temps parrain ! »**

**« Ils...Ils vous battaient ? Mais pourquoi ? »**

**« On était des monstres pour eux ! »**

_Sirius jura, si leurs parents savaient ça ils voudraient le faire payer aux responsables et dirent que c'était lui qui avait suggéré de les confier aux Dursley._

**« Les Dursley vont être jugé et condanné les enfants ! Personne ne devrait à avoir à subir ça ! Ils sépareront votre cousin pour avoir une meilleure éducation je pense ! Les enfants je vous demande de me pardonner »**

**« Mais pourquoi parrain ? Tu as fais quoi ? » **_demanda Arianna_

**« C'est moi avec Remus qui avions suggéré que vous soyez élevez par votre tante et votre oncle ! Personne ne pensait qu'ils pourraient vous maltraitrez ! »**

**« Ce n'est pas de ta faute parrain !!! Tu ne pouvais pas savoir ! »**

**« Merci les enfants ! Et si on allait voir vos parents maintenant ? »**

_Les jumeaux acquiescèrent et partirent en direction de l'hopital. Ils n'aimaient pas beaucoup leur mode de transport car ils avaient le tournis rien que d'y penser. Ils arrivèrent à St Mangouste et allèrent à l'étage des « Blessures Magiques ». A cet étage il n'y avait de chambre juste des lits qui étaient séparé par un rideau. Ils virent au loin le lit des parents des jumeaux. Ils s'approchèrent et Harry ne pipa mot tandis que sa sœur Arianna disa d'une voie timide_

**« Maman ? Papa ? »**

**« Arianna ? Harry ? Approchez donc mes chéris » **_disa Lily_

_Les deux enfants approchèrent et firent des calins à leurs parents tout en pleurant._

**« Maman, Papa vous nous manquez ! Quand est-ce que vous pourrez sortir ? »**

**« C'est assez compliqué ! Sirius qu'est-ce que tu as ? »**

**« Rien James » mentit-il**

**« Menteur Sir' je sais quand ça va pas ! Ah je comprends ! Explication plus tard hein patmol ? »**

**« Oui promis » **_puis il regarda les jumeaux en leur__disant _**« Arianna et Harry, vous n'avez pas encore mangé et si vous alliez vous chercher à manger ? » **_les deux enfants acceptèrent et Sirius leur donna de l'argent en leur expliquant à quoi ça servait. Il attendit que les deux enfants soient partit pour ajouter_** « Les enfants avaient été receuilli chez les Dursley parce-que c'était la seule famille qui leur restait mais pendant 4 ans ils n'on connu aucun amour, ni de tendresse envers eux et aujourd'hui on est allé les chercher car Mme Figgs qui passait par là à ce môment à vu les Dursley maltraiter vos enfants, cela fait maintenant deux jours ou ils on été à Poudlard ! Les Dursley vont être condannée et finirent en prison. » (SB)**

_Lily et James étaient furieux contre la Famille Dursley et réclamait justice. Tous le monde réclamait vengeance dans le monde des sorciers car aucun enfants ne devraient être maltraitrer._

**« Au faite les enfants ont récupérer par hasart un de tes livres qui était dans la chambre de Pétunia ainsi qu'une lettre de Poudlard ! Remus, Peter et Dora Tonks vont aller le récupérer »**

**« Quoi ? mais ou Pétunia l'a-t-elle trouvé ? Je te paris qu'elle à la pris chez mes parents ! Je vais écrire pour le procès comme ça ils auront une justice méritée»**

_Tout les 3 acquescièrent puis après que Lily eut écris ce qu'elle voulait et après avoir signé comme James, Sirius alla chercher les deux enfants qui dirent aurevoir à leurs parents et retournèrent à trouvèrent encore personne alors Mme Pomprech donna aux jumeau une potion de Sommeil-sans-rêve._


End file.
